


I Told You Things I've Never Told Anyone (On Top Of The Parking Lot Next Door)

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religion, Self-Indulgent, Suicide, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: "Hey."Red haired boy. From class. They were friends, kind of. They hung out during school, sometimes after with friends. They never traded names or anything, but they were friends.Tyler was absolutely screwed."Um... hi."This was what it looked like. This was exactly what it looked like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I JUST REALLY LOVE SUICIDE SAVING. This might be somewhat like "Squeezing The Trigger (Letting It Go)" but I don't give a shit. Happy reading. 
> 
> (This is also a huge vent fic basically, I'm sorry in advance.)

"Hey."  
Red haired boy. From class. They were friends, kind of. They hung out during school, sometimes after with friends. They never traded names or anything, but they were friends.

  
Tyler was absolutely screwed. 

  
"Um... hi."

  
This was what it looked like. This was exactly what it looked like.

  
Red haired boy sits on the edge, facing the parking lot.  
"Why are you uh... why are you up here?"  
"Scenery, I guess."  
Red haired boy giggles nervously.  
" 'I guess' wont cut it. Why are you up here?"  
"Please don't ask." Tyler almost whispers.  
Red haired boy looks up at the slowly darkening sky.  
"You have to face what you're about to do. Right?"  
Tyler shrugs.  
"You have to trick yourself into doing it. So...no."  
"Do you have a family?"  
Tyler softly nods.  
"Y-yeah. Of course. My mom, my dad, and my siblings..."  
It hits him what red haired boy is trying to do.  
"...but they don't care. They won't care. Please just go. You don't need to be a saviour. You don't need to help. We're school friends and you don't quite know me. You don't know that it'll be better without me, okay? Forget about me and walk away."  
But red haired boy can't do that, of course he can't.  
"I've met your siblings. They love you."  
"Go."  
"I've heard you sing. And play uke. And piano. You're talented."  
"Go."  
Red haired boy isn't at a loss for words, he never is.  
"You're pretty cool. I like hanging out with you."  
"Go!"  
Tyler doesn't mean to yell, he didn't even know he was capable.  
Tyler is relieved when the other boy seems discouraged.  
  
Then, red haired boy swings his legs over to the other side and sits just as Tyler is, legs dangling over the edge of a ten story drop.  
"What are you doing?"  
Red haired boy shrugs.  
"I'm in foster care. No one will notice."  
"No. No no no no. No. Stop. Leave."  
Red haired boy shakes his head.  
"Trust me, I'm just as ready as you are."  
Tyler really doesn't wanna believe that red haired boy is serious but when they look at each other they know they're both serious.  
"Just let me go, red haired boy. I'm only a burden, okay? Just...you don't need to be a saviour and you don't have to do it too."  
"Red haired boy?"  
Tyler nods.  
"Please don't tell me your name or anything. I really...I really don't wanna get personal before I..."  
"Josh. Joshua Dun. That's my name."  
Tyler sighs.  
"Goddamnit."  
"And yours is Tyler. Tyler Joseph. And now we know each others names."  
"I don't want to get personal, Joshua. I don't wanna hurt another-"  
"I live in a foster home. I'm aged out. I'm currently trying to find my own house. I really love space and aliens and I can talk about that for hours. I play drums. I've always wanted a dog."  
Tyler groans, even if he knew some of those things, most of them were deeply personal.  
"Joshua. Please. I just...please...please...just let me go."  
Josh simply shakes his head.  
Tyler sighs again.  
"If I tell you a little about me. If I explain why I'm doing this...will you go?"  
Josh considers this.  
"Yeah. Yeah, sure."  
Tyler clears his throat nervously.  
"I live with my mom. And my dad. And my siblings. I plan to move out soon. Um...I sing. I write music a lot. I uh...I have severe depression but um...my family wont let me take my meds. They say uh...god'll fix it. So...y'know...I mean, my life is falling apart anyway. My grades have dropped and...I don't have many friends anymore. Everyone leaves. I think I might be...gay. I like a boy in one of my classes, y'know? That's scary for me, I guess."  
Josh nods.  
"You said you plan to move out soon. That's a start to getting off this parking building safely. But..." Josh turns around and faces the parking lot again. "Thats not my choice. I said I would go so...goodnight, Tyler Joseph. I hope you make the right decision."  
Josh starts heading back towards his car.  
"Wait!"  
  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Josh turns around and Tyler is straddling the ledge. Thats a start.   
"Yeah?"   
Tyler is just barely visible by the light of the closest streetlight and Josh can see the conflict in his eyes.   
"Please don't go."   
Josh simply nods, walks back, and straddles the ledge as well.   
  
Its probably 30 minutes before Tyler just starts talking.   
  
"When I was little I was beaten by one of our pastors until I was 16. I just broke up with my girlfriend and she used to beat me and call me names and... she used to rape me. Like almost every day. My mom told me I was lying because she said girls can't rape guys. I didn't want it, Joshua. I didn't. And I can't stop thinking about what she did. And... I dont know... I'm so fricking sad all the time. It just... it never gets good. I mean... I only feel happy for short periods of time. I'm always sad at home. And scared. I wanna be okay. I just wanna forget."   
Josh is almost brought to tears.   
"Shit... shit, dude I had no idea. Im so... I'm so sorry."   
Tyler shakes his head.   
"I don't want that or anything. I just want it to stop."   
Josh nods.   
"That's I mean... that's... understandable. But I don't think its... the big answer, y'know? It can get better. That sounds dumb but... I've struggled with anxiety. My whole life. I never thought I'd be happy. But like... I'm on meds. I'm content with where I am now. You give your meds to me, I'll give you the at school in the morning, you gotta take them. Shit won't be terrible forever, Tyler. Please, come back to the other side and let me show you that."   
Tyler hesitates.   
"Really?"   
"I'd never lie."   
And then, Tyler swings his legs back over to the parking lot side, and walks Josh to his car.   
"Here..." Josh scribbles something in his notebook and hands the paper to Tyler. "My number."   
And then suddenly, Tyler is kissing him, pressing him against the car and its so wonderful and Josh can't help but put a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.   
All too soon, he pulls away.   
"Thank you."   
Josh nods.   
"Anytime, sweetheart. It'll be okay from here." 


End file.
